cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Lucas
Josh Lucas (1971 - ) Deaths in Film *''Alive (1993)'' [Felipe Restano]: Killed in a plane crash. *''The Deep End ''(2001) Reese: Accidentally impaled on an anchor when he falls through a collapsing railing (following a fight between him and Jonathan Tucker). His body is later seen when Tilda Swinton discovers him with her then removing him from the beach before taking him by boat to a flooded cove where she dumps him overboard (with his body later seen when she dives down to retrieve incrimminating evidence, then again when police discover him). *''Session 9 (2001) ''[Hank]: Dies when the possessed Peter Mullan jams a lobotomy tool into his eye socket, then later on rips it out. *''When Strangers Appear (2001)'' [Peter]: Dies in a car explosion from a cigarette lighter igniting some spilled gasoline spraying over their vehicle along with Kevin Anderson just as Josh and Peter are about to kill Radha Mitchell with a machine gun''.'' *''Hulk (2003)'' [Glenn Talbot]: Killed in an explosion when he fires a missile at the Hulk and it ricochets into the wall behind Josh. (him 'getting blown' was an obvious cardboard cut-out). *''Wonderland (2003)'' [Ron Launius]: Beaten to death with a lead pipe by drug dealers during a home invasion (shown in a rapid-fire sequence intercut with crime scene and morgue photos).'' (Thanks to China)'' *''Undertow ''(2004) Munn: Stabbed in the stomach by his nephew (Jamie Bell) as Josh tries to drown him in a lake (for dumping some priceless coins into the water); he dies after making his way out of the lake and collapsing onto the bank with his nephew (Devon Alan) sitting beside him. *''Red Dog ''(2011) [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Dog_(Pilbara) John Grant]]: Killed in a motorcycle crash after running over a kangaroo. *''Stolen (2012) 'Vincent'': Impaled on a crowbar (having been set on fire from being knocked into some ignited fuel then being hit by his own burning cab, setting him further ablaze) by Nicolas Cage as they are struggling in the ocean, with Cage then knocking him back into the trunk of his sinking car, to slam down the lid, locking it (at this point Josh was wearing heavy burn makeup for the role). *The Most Hated Woman In America (2017)' Waters: Dies (off-screen) years after the events depicted in the movie by lung cancer. Deaths in TV *''Child of Darkness, Child of Light (1991 TV Movie) ''L. Jordan III: Dies off camera by a possessed Tony Denison's powers after he collapses during a game. Notable Connections Brother of Devin Maurer (editor) Gallery Comicbook zps77b403b9.png|Josh Lucas in Hulk Lucas, Josh Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1971 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Death scenes by lung cancer Category:Death scenes by anchor Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental chest trauma Category:Actors who died in Ang Lee Movies